


[Podfic of] I'll Be Your Man

by the24thkey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: The two of them have never gotten along, not even for a second since they met, and they are, as far as Wonwoo is concerned, sworn enemies.So, you can imagine Wonwoo’s surprise when, on a regular Wednesday morning, Wonwoo is making a cup of tea in the office break room and the door slams open against the wall and a heaving, sweaty, panicked Mingyu busts through the doorway and shouts, “YOU NEED TO COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW AND PRETEND TO BE MY BOYFRIEND.”





	[Podfic of] I'll Be Your Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Be Your Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062794) by [jeosheo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeosheo/pseuds/jeosheo). 



 

 

 **Length:**  3:34:30

 

**Download:[part 1](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/beyourman1.mp3), [part 2](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/beyourman2.mp3)**

Open in a new tab to stream

 

 **Music:**  Hip Hop Unit's version of Mansae, because I have a soft spot for it

 

 

AT LONG LAST I have finished the first Seventeen podfic I started working on, for one of my all-time favourite stories. <3 Enemies to Lovers through Fake Dating, hell yeah! With thanks to the author for giving me permission to record this, and to idella for being my beta.

 

Hope you enjoy listening <3


End file.
